


Edgecrusher

by dysphorie



Series: drabble drabble, bitch bitch [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, painful blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie/pseuds/dysphorie
Summary: "Did I tell you to stop?"No, no Mick did not tell Jim to stop...





	Edgecrusher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).

> This is just a wee drabble based on the prompt, "Did I tell you to stop?" 
> 
> Feel free to head over to my tumblr and leave your own prompt!

  
"Fuck yes, baby, just like - ah! That, that. Just like that,"

Mick's had Jim's head between the vice grip of his thighs for over an hour. His jaw's worn out, his hand and fingers are cramping, and his beard is soaked with spit and the come Mick first drizzled there about half an hour ago. He'd managed to get most of it off his face but didn't have time for anything else before Mick was ramming his dick back into Jim's mouth so hard he nearly took out a few teeth. Not that Jim would complain much if he did. Dental's expensive.

Not only has Jim never met someone with stamina as impressive as Mick fucking Thomson, but he's also never met someone with such a short refractory period. If he even has one, that is. It’s a strange combination and Jim’s fucking here for it. He considers himself a pretty good cocksucker, but it took nearly thirty minutes to get Mick off and were it not for the fact that Jim knows Mick can’t fake a moan to save his life, he may have ended up with a bruised ego to match his throat. Mick had barely softened between coming and pushing back in, but Jim definitely felt him swell just a little more against his tongue when he pushed it against that thick vein. He tongues it again now, dragging his lower teeth over it with the barest pressure.

Mick hisses, and it turns into a whine when Jim moves his mouth up to roll his tongue around the head of his dick. Jim's not surprised. His dick hurts just thinking about it; he can’t bear having his touched when he’s post-orgasmic and sensitive. Still, that’s nothing compared to how Mick’s ass must feel. Jim’s in for three fingers, massaging his prostate this whole time, and he swears he can feel it swelling and heating up under the pads of his fingers. He’s had to slick more lube over them multiple times, and Mick just keeps telling him to hurry the fuck up. The last two orgasms were forced on him by Jim’s creeping digits and he’d sounded like he was dying, and Jim honestly has no idea if it’s even pleasurable for Mick anymore but he’s still not letting Jim stop so he just carries on doing as he’s told. His lips sting. He loves it.

It doesn’t take anywhere near as long this time before Mick is seizing up, choking on a gasp and drooling into Jim’s mouth again. There’s nowhere near as much come as before, but he gulps it down still, working Mick with the muscles of his throat as he thrusts in little stuttered movements. Lapping the head clean he makes to pull back, let Mick go.

Only he can’t move. He’s gotten perhaps an inch, Mick’s dick still between his lips. He tries again, pushes against Mick’s hand. Mick doesn't give up his grip on Jim's hair, just holds tighter to stop him from pulling away. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Jim shakes his head as best he can, taking hold of Mick’s dick so he can tilt it to pull out of his mouth with an obscene pop, catching his breath while he can. Mick's definitely softening a little this time. Licking his lips, he catches a dribble of come he'd missed earlier. There's a quiet beat before Mick starts pushing Jim's head down again. Eager. Insistent.

"Well?" Impatient too. Jesus, and here Jim thought he was a glutton for punishment.

Jim fights it for a second then lets it happen, sparing Mick’s dick a look before he drops down again. The head dark, overstimulated, the whole length flushed scarlet. He mouths at it for a second, listens to Mick’s breathing hitch then even out again, sounding relieved as at last he properly softens as Jim licks and sucks gently.

Jim might not understand why Mick wants this, needs this, but he has absolutely zero issues with giving him it. Maybe next time they’ll beat their record

**Author's Note:**

> Dysphorie-by-the-sea.tumblr.com


End file.
